Apples of Immortality Chapter 7: I get a package labeled, 'Ouch'
Chapter 7: I get a package labeled, 'Ouch' He continued to smile and said, "Thanks for helping my son. I actually told him to get you. If he didn't ask, Jupiter might have my head." He made a decapitation motion with his hand. I had only known Mercury for only a minute, and I already thought he was crazy. He raised his hand in a Ah-ha! ''motion. He pointed up and said, "Your dad's got a present for for you." "Why can't he just give it to me himself?" He shrugged and brought his sachel in front of him. He started to dig through it, as if it were filled with thousands of microscopic items. he kept pulling out stuff, like packages, phones, envelopes, weapons, and much, much more. He pulled out a ringing phone, and when he answered I heard a lame prank call, and Mercury almost immediately said, "Nice try son. I invented prank calls." He continued to take things out, until he finally pulled out a package about as long as my arm. He handed it to me, and it looked like a regular package, except it had a sticker showing the head of a Roman legionnary being cut off, and the caption, 'Ouch.' I looked at Mercury, and he just nodded. I just shrugged and opened the package. Inside there was a gladius with Fulmina Percutere on the blade. The l's and i's were shaped like lightning. I stilld stared at it and whispered, "Lightning Strike." On the inside top there a note, ''Dear Jason, You have shown valor and strength, and proved me and my children are great, powerful, and ruling. Now that you are a centurion, I figured a gladius will make you more menacing, and a simple pugio won't make you better. Use it well, my brave son. And remember, Aut vincere aut mori. ::::::::::: From, your loving father. ::::::::::::: Jupiter P.S. Thanks for the apple, and trust that praetor, Anthony. You can become a great praetor. I looked back at the altar, and saw the apple was gone. I was gonna saw, 'Thanks.' to Mercury, but he was gone. So instead, I looked at the giant statue of my dad and said, "Thanks. I'll use it well, and I'll trust Anthony." I took out the gladius, and the package itself disappeared. Rcik came in the temple, panting, "Hey! Where were you? What's that?" I seathed the gladius, shruged and said, "Later." He walked up to me, put his arm around my shoulder, and he walked toward New Rome. "So," I looked at Rick, "Do have any idea where your supposed go to help your dad?" He shruged and said, "I don't know. I honestly don't know." I smiled, "We're just that awesome." He started to laugh and he said, "Yes. Yes we are." With that, we walked off, and everything seemed good. But I knew somethign evil was coming, and nothing, NOTHING, would be good. Ever. End of Apple of Immortality Category:Someromandemigod14 Category:Apples of Immortality